


Why me?

by Zackywacky



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zackywacky/pseuds/Zackywacky
Summary: In the quiet town of Forks, two best friends go through a long journey for something some people don't even believe in. Love. Bella Swan and Ellie Cook were in for the wildest ride of their lives. Even though Bella had already found the love of her life, Ellie has an odd protector that looms over her without her even knowing, but will she ever know who he is?(Suck at summaries. Can be read as an xreader as well.)
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Reader, Carlisle/OC, Carlisle/female!reader, Carlisle/human!reader, Carlisle/pregnant!reader, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice
Kudos: 24





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> No Esme Cullen in this. Love her, but can't fit her in here without it being odd. She will be mentioned, but she will be deceased and not Carlisle's "mate". This can also be read as an xreader, I'm just better at writing in third person, Ellie will not be described! Hope y'all enjoy. Also this is a teaser chapter to see how everyone likes it before I write more.

The world was a cruel place, the Cullen's and many other vampires knew that very well. As the world got older the crueler it seemed to be. With the death of his supposed lover, Carlisle was not himself as much these days, sure he would socialize, but he didn't have the same kind look in his eyes. He just looked tired, if vampires could look more tired than they already did. Though, today he had to put on a show for the guest that was arriving today a childhood friend of Bella's that had moved away before the Cullen's had arrived to Forks. 

Ellie felt so many emotions running through her veins, her childhood friend, was dating someone, it wasn't that she discredited Bella from getting a lover, she just didn't expect it to be someone as handsome as Edward. Though, she wasn't in any way attracted to the young man, he was a little too pretty and young looking for her taste. Ellie didn't have daddy issues, but she fancied older men quite a lot. She enjoyed the maturity, skill, and overall looks of older men better. Though, the young woman didn't know the secret of the Cullen family, she wouldn't dream of the world she was about to fall into. 

The Cullen family, mostly Alice, cleaned the house that was already absolutely spotless to be ready for Ellie. The house was truly perfect in every aspect of the word, the way it was built, the natural light, the decor, and much more, it was absolutely gorgeous. The family knew that of course, so everyone knew to be ready for the on sight compliments and questions about the mere house they hide in. Humans were odd creatures, even though vampires used to be them, they always thought that one single thought, even the most kind ones like Carlisle. Such simple yet odd creatures out there, something as simple as a kiss on the cheek could make ones day, as that couldn't be said for another. Each and everyone was different, it boggled the mind of vampires that looked to far into them. 

And Carlisle Cullen himself was one of those vampires, he wasn't one of them before, but now he was. It was something that could occupy his mind for days, maybe weeks on end so he could act like nothing was wrong as to not worry his family, as he was a family man after all. Vampires didn't sleep, but they did dream. It wasn't like humans, more like daydreaming or flashbacks. Such a surreal occurrence when it happened, but never for Carlisle, he always saw a woman, just standing there with her back turned towards him, it killed him because he couldn't find out who she was. Not even Alice could see who this woman was. So, Carlisle immediately thought it was Esme haunting him, for something that wasn't even his fault. 

Ellie finally arrived to the house Bella had given her the address to, the Cullen family house, it was a gorgeous manor. She couldn't believe that it belonged to anyone that lived in Forks of all places, but she didn't doubt it when she realized the owner of such manor was a doctor, a very good one at that. Without remorse she wished that he was a handsome older man, she didn't care if it was Bella's boyfriends adoptive father, she needed some eye candy anyways, as there was none in such a boring town. As Ellie got out of her car, it was quite cliche the entire family came out to greet her, but one, a very handsome older blond man walked back inside, she guessed that was Carlisle the father of the rat pack that so graciously invited her to have dinner with them. 

To say Carlisle was excited for dinner was completely incorrect, it was just another person to protect from the Volturi, such a shame. Though, death does thing to a man that some wouldn't even believe, it makes you something completely different than you were, emotionless mostly, because the feelings rushed out so quickly the moment it happened they haven't came back and he was sure they wouldn't for a long time. The second he went outside the smell was overwhelming, the smell from Ellie, Bella's childhood friend, he didn't connect the dots and blamed it on his foul mood as he went back into the house and into his study to hide, to hide away from all of his problems. The ones he never faced, not even the ones from when he was human. 

Ellie wasn't even phased nor hurt over the fact that the older man went back into the house, she thought that he had probably gotten a call from someone important needing to be inside so he could listen better, there were so many possibilities that could've lead up to him going back into the house. Though, the thought of him being a vampire and being so enticed by the smell of her blood he had to leave the room, the area. That wouldn't be a first thought in a sane person's head. Humans were so oblivious to everything around them, the only thing they never grew out of, being naive. Even the smartest humans were naive in some way. 

Everyone but Ellie knew the reason why Carlisle left. Though, they couldn't flake from having dinner with her now, she would just have to be watched, same for Carlisle. Sure he was strong and built up a tolerance to it all, but everyone has a breaking point. Plus, the family didn't need Bella's childhood friend deceased in their living room. "Welcome, Ellie," Alice was the first to speak up, with a beautiful smile on her face and a soft tone she was the best playing everything off. 

"Hello, Alice," Ellie responded to her, and it came off more as a question than a statement, she remembered Bella speaking about an upbeat woman, but she could vaguely remember her name at the time she needed it the most. She hated that, it made her seem ignorant or rude because she knew that they had known that Bella told her all about them. A smile formed on Ellie's lips trying to cover her own tracks as she was embarrassed greatly by the fact she went blank on all of their names. 

Alice just giggled in a playful manner, "Yes! Correct," then she rattled off the names of each family member, including the absent Carlisle Cullen himself. The moment felt surreal in a way as the rest of them nodded at Ellie or said a simple, 'hello', such kind people, yet some of their faces didn't match the mask they were putting on to hide the fact that their adoptive father might lose his cool and try to attack the poor young woman, but as usual Ellie was oblivious to that fact. The Cullen's especially Alice were glad to know she was still oblivious to everything.


End file.
